Sin's City
by Naruu-fiics
Summary: Sins Seventy ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait découvrir une espèce en voie d'expension... Les fangirls. "Ou", nous confit-elle, "poupouffisées du dimanche, gentiment renommées ainsi par mes pairs et moi-même".
1. Chapter 1

**Avant tout, cette fic n'est pas celle que j'était sensée finir avant de poster quelque chose d'autre... Mais pourquoi suis-je donc si illogique ? Et pourtant, ça vient pas de mes parents, enfin, autant que je sache... Sinon, le titre de cette fic est basée sur le film "Sin City", un de mes préférés. Et vu que le prénom de la personnage principale est "Sins", eh bien j'ai voulu faire un jeu de mots... C'est raté, hein, avouez ? Ha ha ! Bah moi j'adore.**

-KYYYAAAAAAAAH ! SIRIIIIUUUUUUUUS-KYA ! JAMEEEEESS-KYA ! KYA KYA !

Ca, ce sont les fangirls, aussi nommées par mes pairs « poupoufisées du dimanche ». Comme vous pouvez le constater, elles ont un vocabulaire trèèès étendu. C'est le genre de cri qui résonne tout les matins depuis six ans dans cette bonne vieille école qu'est Poudlard. Et voilà un groupe de quatre garçons qui passent en les saluant d'un geste de main avec des grands sourires bien hypocrites. Et le pire c'est qu'elles remarquent rien.

-Coucou les filles !

Ca, c'est le grand, l'honoré, le magnifique, le Don Juan, et très con, Sirius Black. J'entends ce qu'il dit malgré les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et les cris des poupoufisées. Vous savez, si je l'entends si bien, c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il fait depuis six ans. J'ai fini par me passer tout l'album de DMC en boucle et super fort. Ca calme les intentions meurtrières parce que ça fait imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios de tortures plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

-Désolé, je n'appartiens qu'à Julia.

Ca, c'est Potter. Il est plutôt sympa… Si il ne vous parle pas toutes les secondes de sa Lily adorée qui ne veux pas de lui. Je la comprends : qui voudrais d'un con qui passe son temps à vous poursuivre avec une seule question aux lèvres ? Sûrement pas moi. Et puis, au final, il sort avec les fangirls pour rendre jalouse notre rousse nationale, sauf que, vous vous en doutez bien, ça marche jamais. Si vous vous demandez qui est la Julia citée plus haut, c'est juste une conne de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Dommage, elle est plutôt canon.

-C'est gentil de le proposer, mais non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, euh… Qu'importe quel est ton nom.

Remus Lupin, qui est un peu trop gentil pour que ça fasse vrai. Il n'empêche que les pimbêches du dimanche n'y voit que du feu. Les pauvres, le jour ou elles sauront que c'est un loup-garou, elles le fuieront à toutes jambes. C'est pourtant pas compliqué : les yeux jaunes = loup-garou. Quoique, on va pas leur demander de lire un livre, c'est à peine si elles se souviennent de leur noms et de leur date de naissance. Dé-so-lant.

-Bah oui, je veux bien, mais tu sais faire à manger ?

Peter Pettigrow, cocluche de ces dames… Mais seulement parce que ses amis sont « Siii bôôô ! ». Mouais, moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que lorsqu'il va se rendre compte que toutes les filles avec lesquelles il est sortis se sont tapé Black et/ou Potter après lui, ça va faire mal. Pauvre petit chou, compte pas sur moi pour réconforter ton petit cœur souffrant. Va bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, ça nous fera des vacances.

-Bouge de là, la poupoufisée, tu bloque le chemin avec ton gros cul qui déborde du pantalon. On t'a pas dit qu'il fallait jamais prendre une taille en dessous ? Me regarde pas avec ton air de dorade entrain de crever, je t'ai juste donné des conseils. Maintenant dégage hors de ma vue.

Ca, c'est moi. Petite, blonde aux yeux violets avec des cils qui me touchent les joues –cinq centimètres, haha, ça me fait rire- et jolie même sans maquillage. Et tout ce qui est petit est mignon, non (même mon 90G) ? C'est comme mon petit grain de beauté sur le nez et mes trente millions d'amis animaux. Halleluyah, j'ai pas de quoi me sentir seule. Non, je déconne. Je suis grande et maigre pire qu'une perche, j'ai les yeux et les cheveux noirs, et une poitrine pas vraiment à classer dans la série « Chasseresse Momoko aux gros lolos ». Et de toute façon, je ne mets jamais de maquillage. Je tiens à ma peau blanche moi, pas à faire des UV pour avoir une peau « Légérement bronzée, je t'assure, regarde comme ça me va bien ! ». Te dit une fille qui donne l'impression de s'être tartinée de hénée de partout. Moi, mon air de cadavre me va parfaitement. Et ça va encore mieux avec mon caractère de bouse de dragon séchée. Quoi, vous aviez pas remarqué ? J'ai un humour de merde, avec un caractère de bouse. Par-fait. Et en plus, je suis modeste, jolie, magnifique, et pas_ du tout_ ironique. Z'aviez pas encore compris ? Vous venez tout juste de tomber dans le monde pas très merveilleux de Sins Seventy.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ah, cette sixième année à Poudlard va être comme les autres » est ce que je pense ce matin, en entrant dans le très célèbre Poudlard Express, qui part, comme d'habitude, à onze heures tapantes. Je pose mes valises sur les portes bagages et m'assois en soupirant un bon coup. Enfin.

-Accio Livre des Potions tome 7.

Pendant que le livre volette tranquillement jusqu'à moi, j'en profite pour mettre mes écouteurs. Héhé, faut pas croire, en fait c'est juste pour faire semblant que je n'entends rien. Et ça marche chaque année : des gens rentre, et je joue le jeu du « je n'entends rien je ne vois rien je ne dis rien », et je finis par apprendre des choses parfois insoupçonnées. Un exemple ? Oh, vous en aurez bien plus tard. Tiens, des folles qui passent en courant et en riant comme des pétasses dans le couloirs. Ca viens tout juste de me donner une idée… Niark niark niark. Ah, les folles passent dans l'autre sens en gueulant. Sûrement qu'elles appellent leur « Siri d'amûûûr ! ». Vraiment, parfois il m'arrive de penser que je les plains. Mais ils profitent de leur célébrité, alors c'est franchement quand ils sont dans un cas désespéré.

_« La potion de chance, Felis Felicis, est a un niveau moyen sur l'échelle de la difficulté. La plus dure à faire reste sûrement, et à juste titre, la potion de Mort Sucrée, qui est composée de trente-six ingrédients, sans compter les ingrédients de base, comme le bézoard et l'asphodèle. Les composants les plus durs à trouver sont la fleur de kakachou, qui ne fleurit qu'une fois par mois et un seul jour bien précis. Le lys rouge, qui pousse seulement sur les falaises arides du Sahara. Le scarabée bleu, qui est noir mais qui devient turquoise une seule minute sur une décénie, c'est pourquoi il faut y être préparé et lui lancer un sort de gellation. Il y aussi— »_

BAM !

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit et… Yeurk… Manque de régurgiter mon petit-déjeuner. C'est vrai quoi, les quatres visages des Maraudeurs sont collés à la vitre de mon compartiment avec des grimaces incroyables. Mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, j'ouvre la porte d'un geste de baguette, et ils tombent sur le sol, suivit d'une cascade de cheveux, d'ongles, de bras et de jambes, communément appelée des « fangirls », ou « poupoufisées du dimanche ». Ils se relevent précipitemment et je lance un sort qui fait apparaître un mur invisible entre eux et les pouf-poufs, qui s'écrasent à leur tour. Je suis décidement la meilleure. Et les quatres cons, essouflés, se tournent vers moi avec la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux globuleux. Ce fut trop pour ma pauvre lèvre et j'explose de rire, à tel point que ça en fait tomber mon livre sur le sol ou je me roule et me tenant les côtes et en pleurant de rire.

-HAHAHAHAHA [tape sur le sol avec ses poings] GYAHAHAHAHA ! […] YEK YEK YEK ! Haha… Haaa… Vive le peuple.

Et eux, qui me regardent tranquillement remonter sur la banquette et reprendre ma lecture, toujours avec des gueules de poissons encore vivants entrain de sécher au soleil. Ma-gni-fi-que. Me lançant des regards perplexes et un peu affolés, ils s'asseoient sur la banquette en face de la mienne. Sirius Black, juste dans mon champ de vision, me fixe dans les yeux pendant deux secondes et me fait un sourire en coin suivit d'un clin d'œil. Pas conne pour deux sous, j'hausse un sourcil ironique et me replonge dans ma lecture, passionante au demeurant. Semblant vexé, Black s'assoit à côté de moi et pose une main sur la mienne. Je relève le regard et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il pose son autre main sur ma joue et me la caresse. Il se penche vers moi, lèvres légèrement tendues, et…

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Black ? T'as pas déjà assez de poupoufisées qui te colle aux basques, il te faut aussi les filles qui ne s'intéressent pas à toi ? Quoique, on doit être à peine deux, si ce n'est moins, c'est-à-dire que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi-même si t'étais le dernier mec sur terre et qu'il fallait faire survivre la race humaine. Goodbye, remballe ta bave et va t'asseoir. T'es dans mon espace vital, là, t'avais pas encore compris ?

La machoire sur le sol, les gros yeux, il me regarde mettre ma musique en marche. Ah, un bon petit « Slash Killer », et toutes mes pensées s'envolent. Ca fait du bien un peu de musique. Je finis ma page et la tourne, toujours aussi calme, et Black, l'air toujours aussi con, me fixe. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, et même si vous le voulez pas, il n'a pas que l'air d'être con, il _l'est_. Il referme la bouche, mais me fixe toujours autant. Je vais vraiment finir par lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

-T'es frigide, lesbienne, ou totalement dans ta bulle ?

Je le regarde avec mes yeux noirs, les indifférents, parce que c'est ceux qui marche le mieux, et lui réponds d'un ton morne :

-Pas vraiment frigide, totalement dans mon espace vital, c'est pourquoi je te demanderais de bouger de cette place. Et si tu veux savoir, non je ne suis pas lesbienne. Enfin, autant que je sache. Quoi que…

Potter rit et me fait un grand sourire avec un pouce levé. Je lui fait un clin d'œil et on rit encore une fois. Sirius, ne comprenant plus rien, revient à sa place initiale, et Potter en profite pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je referme mon livre, dévoilant l'insigne des Serpentard sur mon débardeur noir, et le fait voler jusqu'à ma valise. Potter passe un bras autour de mon cou et me frotte les cheveux avec son poing.

-T'a pas changé depuis notre enfance ! s'exclama-t-il. Ha ha ha ! T'as vraiment toujours ton putain de caractère !

Je passe un bras autour de ses hanches et lui offre un sourire tout en dents et gencives.

-Et toi alors, je peux très bien te dire la même chose ! Change-moi ces lunettes, un peu ! fais-je en prenant doucement la monture dans ma main gauche.

Il gonfle les joues comme un gosse et fronce les sourcil, les yeux pleins de fausse larmes contenues. Je dois dire que s'il faisait du théatre, il aurait vraiment une bonne note.

-Mais-euh, c'est fait pour me donner l'air intelligent… Pour Lil—

-Ah non, fais-je en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Pas de discours sur ta Lily adorée, on l'a déjà entendu trop de fois.

Remus acquiesce en soupirant. Là, je les plains, parce qu'ils partagent le même dortoir depuis six ans, et depuis six ans, ils ont droit au speech « Ma Lily bien-aimée, elle va tomber amoureuse de moi un jour, et bla bla bla ». Bon, vous vous demandez sûrement ce que fait _Potter_ à enlacer une _Serpentard_, pas vrai ? Je sais, ne dites rien, je suis la meilleure. C'est bien simple : James Potter est un cousin très éloigné au troisième degré par alliance. Pour simplifier, on va dire que c'est un cousin, ça évite les embrouilles. Et vu qu'on est de la même famille, en quelque sorte, vous vous doutez bien qu'on a quelques point communs. Eh bien, faut pas croire que parce qu'il est a Gryffondor qu'il n'est pas diabolique : c'est avec lui que je faisais les pires blagues étant petite. Pourquoi je n'ai pas reparlé avec lui depuis ? Bah, j'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise…

Au fait, je peux vous tutoyez ?

-D'ailleurs, fais-je en plissant les yeux avec un grand sourire bien sadique, qui sort avec qui dans ce compartiment ?

James hausse un sourcil et me regarde. Je lui fait un autre clin d'œil et il sourit à son tour. Sirius, toujours sous le choc de tout à l'heure, ne réagit même pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Remus, qui rougit brusquement. Je glisse ma main libre sur ma bouche et James fait de même.

-Ku ku ku ku ku… rigolâmes-t-on avec des airs de conspirateurs qui viennent de trouver le plan du siècle pour la connerie… Du siècle.

Et croyez-moi, ça ne présage rien de bon !

Dans mon coin, tout contre la fenêtre, je regarde, non, j'observe, les imbéciles s'agiter dans tout les sens en rigolant à des blagues nulles. Oui, j'observe, parce que ces quatres cons sont une espèce tellement rare qu'il faut retenir le plus d'infos sur eux. Sirius rappelait à James son premier exploit sur un balais ce dernier lui dit que c'était aussi cette fois-là qu'il avait eu son premier baiser. A douze ans ? Il est en retard, ce type. Et dire que c'est mon cousin… Ah, je m'en désolerais presque. Presque.

-Mais dis-moi, fit Remus qui avait retrouvé des couleurs normales, d'où vous vous connaissez ?

-On est co—

-Secret professionnel, coupais-je James. Et toi, d'où tu le connais ?

Remus re-rougit et gratte le derrière de sa tête en regardant le sol avec un rire nerveux. Hm, si il agit comme ça, on peut croire des choses…

-Quoi, il t'a choppé dans une position compromettante avec Black ? demandais-je, très sérieuse, avec un sourcil haussé plein de curiosité.

Ledit Black s'étouffa avec sa salive et me fixa avec des yeux de merlants frits.

-Vu vos regards, je vais vraiment finir par croire que c'est ce qui s'est passé… soufflais-je, abasourdie.

Lupin se lève précipitemment en secouant les mains, toujours aussi rouge, et en babillant des trucs incompréhensibles. Quelqu'un du passer dans le couloir car il ouvre la porte du compartiment et en profite pour sortir à toute vitesse. Niark-ark-ark. Je referme la porte d'un coup de baguette, et me tourne vers Black en croisant les jambes.

-Eh bien, que penses-tu de cela, Siriusss ? fais-je en sifflant.

-J'en pense que tu as raison.

J'hausse mes sourcil avec un « Vraiment ? » qui signifit clairement que cette histoire m'intéresse au plus au point. Je m'appuie sur mes genoux et me penche vers Black avec des yeux tout brillants. « Dis-moi touuut ! » qu'ils semblent sûrement s'exclamer.

-Ne dis surtout pas à Remus que je te l'ai raconté, mais en fait, le premier jour des cours, je suis rentré dans Remus et il s'est étalé sur moi. James, qui passait par là on ne sait pas pour quoi…

-Il devait sûrement sécher, fais-je remarquer.

Là je reconnais mon cousin !

-… Nous a vu. Le truc, c'est que Remus était callé sur mes hanches et James s'est mis a hurler de rire. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connus, tout les trois. Autant te dire qu'au début, c'était carrèment chaotique.

Ah ça, il ne sait pas à quel point je m'en doute. Ah, ça me rappelle cette bonne vieille soirée de la Répartition…

**Flash-back-niark-niark**

Après avoir partagé mon compartiment avec un associal brun et une pile rousse parlante, je descends du Poudlard Express. Suivant le couloirs d'élèves et la forte voix qui appelle les premières années, moi comprise, je m'avance pas à pas vers l'école. De tout mes côtés, les voix nerveuses ou faisant semblant d'être décontractées m'emplissent les oreilles. Et pour être franche, j'ai une sainte horreur de la foule. Eeh oui, je suis une Sang-Pur agoraphobe.

Ca fait les pieds aux autres Sang-Purs qui pensent que tout les nés de sorciers sont parfaits, et moi ça me fait rire.

Que je suis méchante… Certes, mais au moins, je suis réaliste.

Ah, nous voilà à la traversée du Lac Noir : ce qui veut dire rigolades et noyades en prime. On va bien s'éclater, je sens. Mon grand-frère m'a dit que chaque années, il y avait au moins deux débiles qui tombait dans l'eau glacée et fortement sombre. Je grimpe dans une des barques, aidée par un blond lune aux yeux gris… Sûrement un Malfoy. Je le remercie en hochant de la tête et il me fait un petit sourire.

Traduction : « je sais que tu es une Sang-Pur, et s'il y a des chances que tu me vois comme un bon parti potentiel je veux bien t'épouser. » C'est tellement facile à décripter que ça m'en désole encore plus que les jours de soleil. Je m'assois à l'arrière de la barque, et le supposé Malfoy vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Oulala, s'il continue de me coller, il se prendra mon pied à un endroit très sensible et finira à l'eau.

Je tourne mon regard indifférent vers lui et hausse un sourcil. Il semble comprendre, car il fait une moue et se décolle un peu de moi. Ouf. Devant nous, Julius Parkinson et Marcus Zabini sont lancé dans une discution apparemment paaationnante sur l'économie et les profits boursiers de leurs parents. Le genre de truc franchement barbant, vous pouvez me croire. Supposé-Malfoy me tends la main avec un grand sourire presque amical.

Presque est la différence.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, enchanté. Et tu es.. ?

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui donne une poignée de main.

-Sins Seventy. De même.

Il rit discrètement et ça me fait hausser un sourcil. Vous je sais pas, mais c'est toujours un peu chiant les gens qui font ça juste devant vous, et sûrement en pensant à vous. Il va vraiment finir à l'eau.

-Tu n'est pas très bavarde, n'est-ce pas ? me fit-il.

-Effectivement. Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire.

Il me regarde, sourire en coin, et acquiesce. Faut croire qu'il est pas aussi con qu'il ne parait au premier coup d'œil. Tant mieux pour lui, sinon il aurais du commencer à sérieusement se poser des questions sur sa future descendance. Qu'il n'aurais pas eu. On descend des barques et Malfoy me tends encore une fois sa main, que je prends, encore une fois. On marche, silencieusement et à côté, jusqu'à Poudlard. Une vieille femme, McGonagall, nous emmène devant les portes de la Grande Salle et nous fait attendre quelques temps, juste assez pour se présenter et discuter un peu.

-Suivez-moi, fait-elle en revenant avec son air de coincée.

On entre alors, et les élèves, soit nous fixent, soit nous applaudissent. On se retrouve en petit groupe devant le choixpeau, qui se met à chanter horriblement. Je me demande comme Dumbledore et les profs font pour supporter ça chaque années. Sur le coup, je les plains. McGonagall nous sort une liste d'on ne sait où et la Répartition commence. Un petit moment passe, puis :

-Malfoy, Lucius.

Il me glisse un clin d'œil et s'avance, droit et tout fier, et s'assoit sur le tabouret. Mac Gonagall lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête, qui finit par l'envoyer à Serpentard au bout de même pas trois secondes. Plusieurs élèves passent, et c'est enfin le tour de mon cousin, James Potter. Le choixpeau n'hésite même pas et l'envoie à Gryffondor. Il passe à côté de moi et me fait un petit sourire, auquel je réponds. La famille, c'est sacré, après tout.

-Seventy, Sins.

A la table des Serpentard, mon grand-frère et ses amis se mettent à hurler comme des malades, et finissent par se prendre un regard noir de Mac Gonagall. Je m'avance et m'assois sur le tabouret.

« Ho ho, en voilà une jeune fille intéressante ! » croasse le choixpeau.

« Vous parlez un peu trop fort à mon gout, vous voulez pas baissez d'un ton ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais sérieusement finir par avoir une migraine plombée. Et je tiens à ma tête, merci.

-Et bien, tu as du répondant ! Hum, tu es assez intelligente pour Serdaigle, et aussi assez courageuse pour Gryffondor, mais bien trop flemmarde… réfléchit-il.

-McGonagall serais fortement indignée si elle vous entendais parler comme ça. Imaginez un peu le choc : un bout de tissus de plus de mille ans qui parle comme des jeunes des rues. » Semblant ne pas m'écouter, il continue de murmurer.

« Tu es vraiment rusée, impassible, mais tu ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir un balais dans le c..

-Coccyx.

-C'est pourquoi, tu va gentiment rejoindre ton frère, à… »

-SERPENTARD ! hurle-t-il, quasiment dans mes oreilles.

Note pour plus tard : lancer un sort dévié du Ridiculo et qui le ferait parler moins fort. Ca servira. Me levant du tabouret, je m'avance vers la fin de la table des serpents, habituellement réservé pour les dernières années. Mon frère, grand sourire niais et bras levés en signe de victoire, s'est remis à hurler comme une fan hystérique, ses amis autour de lui sont dans le même état. Je m'avance toujours vers lui, les yeux fermés, et sûrement un bon paquet de personne nous regardant. Je me poste juste derrière lui, et…

SHBAM ! (fait mon poing sur son crâne).

-Wouaïe, ça fait mal, Sins !

Je lui fais un signe de main éloquent, et il se déplace pour me laisser m'asseoir. Et me voilà coincée entre deux quatrièmes années, à savoir mon grand-frère et Regulus Black, qui me salue justement en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Black, arrête _de suite_ ou tu te prends ma baguette dans un de tes orifices.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Ton visage impassible n'a jamais réussi à me laisser indifférent, tu le sais bien…

Je soupire. Ces types-là sont de véritables gamins. Les gens qui nous entoure commencent d'ailleurs à se poser des questions sur nos relations, ça se voit… Bon, on va éclaircir un peu tout ça.

-_Grand-frère_, tu me passe le poulet ? C'est pas parce que ton _meilleur ami_ me dégoute déjà que ça va m'empêcher de manger. Et toi, Black, arrête de te bidonner ! dis-je prestement.

Soupir une nouvelle fois. Mon frère me passe le poulet en question, et je m'en sert une bonne part que je mâche consciencieusement. Et Black, au lieu de se servir dans le plat, chippe dans mon assiette. Je mets un autre morceau dans ma bouche, et ma fourchette viens se planter a deux millimètres des doigts de Regulus, qui palit considérablement. Toute la table se tourne vers nous, et certains semblent même penser que je viens vraiment de lui planter dans la main. Je fixe mes yeux noirs dans les gris pétillants –habituellement, là, il tiennent plus du délavé- de Black.

-On. Ne. Touche pas. Mon assiette. Compris ?

Il acquiesce frénétiquement et je récupère mon couvert. Le dîner se finit tranquillement, et Black n'ose même plus me regarder. Je me marre. Quand les préfets appellent les premières années, je n'y vais pas, ou plutôt je ne peux pas, car mon frère me pose comme un sac à patates sur son épaule.

-ERA ENVY SEVENTY ! REPOSE-MOIIII ! j'hurle en frappant son dos avec mes poings.

Et en plus il se marre ce con ! J'y crois pas ! McGonagall arrive en trotinant au bruit qui commence à envahir le précédant silence, et se plante devant mon frère et toute sa clique, les empêchant d'avancer. Me tortillant sur son épaule, je me retourne, faut un petit triple saut suivit d'une danse marocaine et un petit mouvement de ventre plus tard, atterit sur ses épaules, en position assise, les jambes de chaque côtés de son cou.

-Monsieur Seventy, vous êtes prié de reposer Miss, euh…

-Chui sa sœur.

-Miss Seventy, car elle doit aller avec les autres premières années.

Toute leur troupe se met à rire et je soupire en posant mes mains sur le crâne de mon frère, ma tête appuyée sur mes paluches. Regulus, clairement fixé par son petit frère –ils se ressemblent tellement que c'est impossible de pas savoir qu'ils sont de la même famille-, arrête de rire et fait un clin d'œil à McGo.

-Vous savez, professeur, c'est pas comme si on comptait la violer.

-C'est clair, approuvais-je. De toutes façon, ils seraient morts avant même que cette pensée ne franchisse le seuil de leur cerveau atrophié. C'est à peine s'ils pensent, alors vous imaginez un peu. Bon, fis-je en claquant mes mains sur les joues de mon frère, c'est pas tout, mais nous on y va. Tchaa~w !

**Flash-back-niark-niark The EEEEND !**

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Poudlard Express vient de s'arrêter, et on se fait bousculer par tout les gnômes qui passent. Enfin, eux se font bousculer, moi je plâne tranquillement au dessus de leur tête. Ca sert, finalement, d'être douée en Sortilèges.


	3. Chapter 3

-Meutre-meurtre-meurtre-meurtre-meurtre...

Alex pousse un énorme soupir, faisant s'envoler une de ses longues mèches de cheveux roux. Alicia prend ses tempes entre ses doigts.

-Meutre-meurtre-meutre…Meutre…Meurtre… MEUUUUUURTREEUUUUH !

-Oh, la ferme ! s'exclame Alicia.

Je lui lance un regard torve en essayant de déterminer si c'était moi ou si elle venait vraiment de me dire de la fermer. Manquerais plus que ça, tiens.

-Oui, je t'ai dis de la fermer, mollusque atrophié !

Alex pousse un autre soupir déchirant. Allons bon. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et on continue d'avancer, silencieux tout à coup.

-Meurtre, je souffle.

Alicia se tourne vivement vers moi, une expression exaspérée et effrayante sur le visage.

-Tu viens de dire quoi, là ?

-Rien, rien.

On continue donc de marcher, elle me lançant des regards suspicieux, et Alex soupirant. Et moi, essayant de trouver un moment ou je pourrais enfin dire « Meurtre ».

-Massacre-massacre-massacre-massacre-massacre…

-SINS ! hurle Alicia, totalement dépassée.

Alex me regarde, et commence à calmer Alicia en lui disant que je n'ai pas dit meutre, mais massacre, et que c'est différent. Ce qui, au demeurant, ne convainc pas Alicia, mais qui est vrai. Alex Rizer, longs cheveux oranges –même pas roux, _oranges_- et yeux bleus de félin. Alicia Blast, courts cheveux tellement blonds cendrés qu'ils paraissent gris à la lumière du soleil et grands yeux vert jade. Ce sont mes fameux compères, qui ont gentiment (avec qui j'ai gentiment) renommé les fangirls « poupouffisées du dimanche ». Et nous voici sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, parce que quand même, il fait faim.

De tout côté, les couples s'embrassent, se disputent (« Comment ? Tu m'a trompée avec cette _truie_ ? »), et Lily Evans pleure dans les bras de James, et Black... Faisant marche arrière tout les trois, on s'arrête devant le tableau : James qui enlace Evans ! Et ben dis donc !

-Y'en a qui s'éclatent, lance Alex.

Lily, tout en larmes et morve, se tourne vers nous et renifla. Ne pas rire, ne pas rire. James me jète un regard profond -mon cousin aurait-il découvert que les cerveaux existent ?- et caresse les cheveux de Lily.

-Sins, on aurais besoin de ton aide.

Allons bon. Mère Thérésa existe, c'est comme les peignes, mon chou.

Assise dans le fauteuil au dossier gigantesque, je croise mes jambes dans un mouvement impérieux. J'adore faire ça. Alex, assis à mes pieds, louche sur les éventuelles fourches de ses pointes de cheveux, et Alicia se fait les ongles, posée comme une plume sur une montagne de coussins, le dos contre le côté du trône.

-Et ? fais-je en avisant l'air dépité des cinqs personnes en face de moi (Black, Pettigrow, James, Evans et Lupin pour ceux qu'aurait pas comprit).

James se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Lily baisse les yeux et Remus tourne le regard dans l'autre sens.

-Mes parents sont morts et Potter m'a dit que tu avais des connaissances qui pourraient m'aider.

Alex relève la tête en même temps qu'Alicia, soudainement intéressés. Ils échangent un regard et sourient. Je vois tout de suite ce qu'ils pensent : « Evans devient pote avec Potter. Il serait temps qu'ils sortent ensembles, et on dirait qu'ils se rapprochent. Bon signe. » C'est tellement simple à deviner... Vive moi. Mais on parle quand même de la mort de ses parents.

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont vraiment aucune sensibilité.

-Et quelles connaisssances suis-je censée avoir ?

-Un croquemort, ou une chambre funéraire.

J'explose de rire sous les regards incomprenants de sept personnes. Evans fronce les sourcils, sûrement en pensant que je me fous de sa gueule.

-Bien ! Je t'aiderais ! Mais avant cela, explique-moi cette histoire en détails...

Huum, une bonne glace au caramel avec plein de chantilly dessus... Et qui est en super-size ! Je plonge de dans, remplissant ma bouche de glace qui me gèle les dents, et glisse comme de l'eau sur l'énorme montagne de chocholat blanc. Je croque par-ci par-là, et HUUUUMMM ! C'EST TROOOP BOOON !

-Take everything left from me ! ALL ! TO ! BLAME ! How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need ?

Aah, y'a pas à dire, j'adore ce genre de réveil. Un bon petit "We're all to blame" après un rêve ou je me remplissais la panse au point d'exploser. C'est encore mieux qu'un orgas—

-SEEEEEEEEEVEEEENTYYYYYY ! COUPE TA MUSIQUE DE MERDE, SALOPE ATROPHIEEEEEEEE !

Ou comment réveiller Serpentard tout entier : mettre de la musique à fond et attendre qu'Alicia Blast ne se réveille elle aussi. Autant dire que le matin, elle est d'humeur tout à fait charmante… N'est-ce pas ? Je coupe la musique en question et attend. Trois, deux, un :

-Putain de bordel de cul, elle nous casse les burnes dès le matin cette enfoirée… Je vais clouer au mur et rameuter tout les putains de merdiers d'elfes et la faire violer ! Et elle explosera en mille morceaux en plein milieu de la Grande Salle comme la sale serpillère qu'elle est ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Voilà ce à quoi on à droit tout les matins. Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je sais, je trouve aussi. Je me lève, la joue collante de bave et les cheveux hirsutes. Me demandez pas comment je le sais, ça fait un paquet d'années que je me réveille comme ça (à force de rêver de chantilly et de chocolat blanc). Je me dirige vers la salle de bain qui -oh ! Bonheur- n'est pas encore occupée. J'ouvre la porte (je me prends l'orteil dans la marche et fait tomber toutes les brosses à dents aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Je pousse une soupir de satisfaction en sentant l'eau brûlante dévaler sur moi, mouillant mes cheveux et effaçant les traces de bave. Je sais, ce dernier bout de phrase gache tout, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça, après tout. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et le robinet de douche à côté de moi grincer.

-Bonjour, Alicia. Enfin réveillée ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, toute en sourire et gencives, et s'exclame bien haut et bien fort :

-Hahaha ! Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Pour toi-même, en fait.

On rigole, et je lui demande le savon. On se lave (que voulez-vous faire d'autre sous une douche, sérieusement ? A part l'activité trèèèès complexe qu'est se savonner, s'entend.) et je m'enroule dans une bonne serviette chaude. C'est un des gros avantages d'être à Serpentard : tout est riche, les serviettes se chauffent magiquement, les fauteuils sont confortables. Quoique, pour le premier point, parfois je m'en passerais bien. On sort de la salle de bain –qu'on avait fermée à clé pour plus de précotions- et on se fait rentrer dedans par deux furies, notamment nommées Bellatrix Black et Amélia Bullstrod.

-Vous avez mis trop de teeeeemps ! hurlent-elles en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Alicia et moi, on se regarde, et on rit encore. C'est bien, vraiment, ce genre de matin.

Je monte les escaliers pour aller donner un papier à Sins et son dortoir. Depuis notre rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express, la première année, il y a quelque chose entre nous. Pas de l'amour, ni même de l'amitié ou de la haine, juste… Un lien, du genre incassable, qui nous unissait. Arrivant devant la porte, je toque, mais leurs rires qui me parvint m'indique qu'elles ne m'ontpas entendu toquer. Je tourne la poignée et entre… Pour voir un spectacle des plus innatendus. Une musique résonne entre les murs, sûrement étouffée par un sort. Le ton (joué au shamisen, reconnus-je **[NDA : c'est l'ost 4 de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, sur youtube]**) est entraînant, et justement, Blast est entrain de se déhancher mortellement, les bras levé et les yeux fermés, à ma gauche.

Droit devant, j'observe la chute de rein à en damner un saint (et même toute l'Evangile si vous voulez mon humble avis) qui bouge lascivement, en rythme avec la musique. Le dos nu, et les hanches couvertes par une serviette qui tient à peine, Sins danse, dos à moi. Et vous pouvez me croire, dans ces moment-là, vaut mieux profiter du spectacle. Parce que c'est clair que c'est pas tout les jour que j'aurais la chance de la voir se déhancher avec une telle technique… La musique s'arrête, et j'en profite pour tousser, histoire d'annoncer ma présence.

-Oh, Severus ! s'exclame Blast, guillerette.

La musique se relance, mais Sins se retourne pour me toiser avec ses yeux noirs.

-'alut, Sev.

Pas gênée pour deux sous d'être torse nue (bah oui, quand même) devant moi, elle s'avance et prit le papier. Je détourne le regard de sa poitrine –j'ai un minimum d'honneur- et attends qu'elle le lise.

-Heee… Alors comme ça, y'aura mon frère aussi ? fait-elle en passant le papier à Alicia et en s'approchant de son lit.

-Il semblerait, oui. En tout cas, il est sur la liste, fait Alicia en lisant les différents noms.

Elle commence à s'habiller, complètement ignorante de mon regard qui coure sur les formes libres de son corps pâle. Elle se fait un bref chignon qu'elle attache avec une pince à cheveux, et cherche dans son armoire –entièrement noire- les vêtements qu'elle va porter. Ses muscles, pourtant peu voyants, roulent sous sa peau, et je m'émerveille de la sensation de soie qui me parcoure. J'ail'impression de sentir cette peau contre moi, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, et je sentis mes joues peu à peu s'enflammer sous le regard moqueur de Blast.

-Bon, bah je vous laisse, hein… bafouillais-je, peu convaicu que l'effet voulu (je-m'en-foutiste) soit franchement réussi.

-Mukyahaha ! Mais oui, Severus, laisse-nous !

Alicia prononce ça sur un tel ton qu'a un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'elle avait dit « Baise-nous ». Mon cerveau déconne gravement. Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire des potions, et si possible très compliquées, là.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est la meilleure chose qu'on pouvait me dire en ce jour. Ca fait quelques années que j'ai plus vu mon frère, et il me manque franchement. Et je lui dois une bonne baston, depuis le temps, alors pourquoi se priver ? Et dire que c'est Sev' qui me m'envoie cette nouvelle, en plus… Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte à toute volée, et rattrape Severus par le bras avant de l'embrasser. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et lui roule le patin du siècle. Il papillonne un peu des yeux, et finit par répondre au baiser avec une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me soulève de terre et j'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille, juste avant qu'il ne me plaque contre le mur et qu'il glisse une main son mon débardeur pour caresser doucement, contrairement au baiser, la peau autour de mon nombril.

-Si je…Non. Si on dérange faut le dire, hein, le nouveau couple.

Nous tournant en même temps vers l'origine de la voix, on découvre Lucius et Alicia, bras dessus bras dessous, et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, et Severus me repose à terre, en même temps que mon semblant de conscience reviens. Génial. Je viens sérieusement de rouler un patin d'enfer à Severus Rogue, le gars qui était considéré comme le plus associal… Il y a deux petites minutes. Mais je regrette pas, il embrasse 'achement bien. Pour le coup, je savais pas.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Malfoy, je vous invite à nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Sauf si vous avez d'autre occupation…

En disant ça, il nous jeta un regard lubrique qui veux tout dire. En gros, soit vous bougez votre cul de vous ramener, soit vous restez ici à vous peloter et plus, au choix. Quoique, vu le regard d'Alicia, on dirait plutôt que c'est elle qui veux rester ici avec Lucius, mais bon, faisons semblant de rien. Ca faut mieux pour la peau de mon cul… Et de celui particulièrement alléchant de Severus. Naaan, oubliez- ce que je viens de penser : Ce type a un des plus beaux culs que j'ai jamais vu. Ah, voila qui me semble plus juste. Prenant Severus par la main, on suit Alicia et Lucius, toujours bras dessus bras dessous, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Arrivés la, toutes les personnes présentes nous regardent, Sev et moi, avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, même Rusard et MacGonagal. On doit être le couple le plus étrange jamais vu : Severus et moi, grands et maigres, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau blanche, associaux, Serpentard. Eh oui, pour les gens, les couples les plus bizarres sont ceux qui se ressemble le plus. Bah. Dumbledore toussote et lance un sort sur sa gorge.

-Euh, bonjour tout le mooonde ! s'exclame-t-il, l'air tout heureux. Déjà, félicitation pour le nouveau couple, Mrs. Seventy et Mr. Snape !

-Ouais, merci, fait-on en même temps.

On se regarde, surpris un court instant, et on se sourit. Je remarque, d'un coup d'œil, l'air dépité de Lily. Ah, merde, c'est vrai.

-Et aussi, les préfets vous on amené un papier ce matin, je suppose ? Bien. Comme vous le savez, quelque uns des élèves d'il y a trois ans viendront pour expliquer les étude qu'ils font, et pourquoi ils ont choisis cette voie. J'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil ! Hohoho !

-Je remarque que vous ressemblez toujours autant au Père Noël ! s'exclame une voix en provenance de la porte.

Cette voix, c'est… Je le regarde franchir la porte, toujours son horripilant sourire amusé aux lèvres, ses cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois, ses vêtements un peu plus soignés. Je me lève précipitamment, et remarque que Regulus vient d'arriver en même temps. Je saute dans les bras d'Era, et il m'enlace.

-Salut, Sins, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

Black derrière, fait une tête de cinqs pieds de long, et me pointe du doigt, avec un « AAAH ! » qui veut tout dire.

-On est à Poudlard, évidemment que je suis la, andouille, fais-je.

Je m'écarte de mon frère avant que l'autre ne me saute dessus et ne me serre entre ses bras. Il m'étouffe à moitié et se met à tourner, moi toujours dans ses bras, une veine grossissant sur mon front. Elle éclate lorsqu'il me soulève dans les airs par les aisselles, et j'abats avec force mon poing sur son crâne, ce qui a pour effet qu'il me lache tout de suite.

-Gros con !

Era passe son bras sur mon épaule, et touche mon sein. On peut savoir ce qui fout ? C'est mon frère, merde ! Putain d'obsédé.

-T'a plus de poitrine que la dernière fois, hein, Si—

Je choppe son bras, définitivement remontée, et fait passer mon frère au dessus de moi, avant de l'écraser sur le sol, son bras toujours dans ma main, l'autre tenant un Beretta pointé sur ses parties.

-Ne refais jamais ça, Era. Ou on t'appeleras « petit frère » jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. C'est clair ?

Il acquiesce comme un dément et je le lache. Je remets mon Beretta à son emplacement originel –dans le holster à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite– et me redresse. Black, toujours entrain de frotter son crâne, me lança un coup d'œil et a un sourire derrière lequel se réprime difficilement un rire. Je plisse les yeux et il me fait un grand sourire. Il se relève et prends la pose « je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, manante ». Je hais quand ils font ça.

-Ah, ton visage impassible, Sins, me manquait tellement…

Je reste immobile quand il prends mon menton entre ses doigts et qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser. J'entend le raclement d'une chaise –probablement Sev–, et je fais un sourire mauvais à Black, qui s'en rends compte un peu tard. Il allait s'écarter, mais ma jambe se tend et atteint ses bijoux de famille avec une force dont je ne me soupçonnais pas. Il passe par toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se rouler par terre en se tenant l'entre-jambe et en gémissant de douleur comme une vierge effarouchée.

-Ca t'apprendras.

Severus, l'air d'avoir de la fumée qui sort par la oreilles, m'attrape par la nuque, et à ses sourcils froncés je comprends que la scène, malgré le retournement, ne lui a pas plus. Il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, et j'entoure mes bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il me tire par les hanches pour me coller à lui. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, entamant un ballet ou je peux sentir toute sa jalousie, sa haine, ses peurs, tout. Je devine Black et mon frère, nous regardant avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, et la Grande Salle au complet choquée. Quand on sépare enfin nos lèvres, il me fixe dans les yeux, et j'y lis quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est comme un brouillon, une tornade de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahi. Il m'embrasse encore une fois, doucement, et murmure contre mes lèvres :

-Je t'aime.

Je me contente d'un rictus satisfait et moqueur, et me tourne vers mon frère, qui me sourit fièrement, et il s'avance pour serrer la main de Severus avec un grand sourire à son attention.

-Félicitation, Rogue, t'es le premier à décoincer le cul de ma chère petite sœur.

Mon point s'abat sur son crâne pendant que je lui hurle que je n'ai rien dans le cul, contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre. Il rougit soudainement et gonfle les joues, comme un gamin entrain de bouder. Sev, ayant apparement compris l'allusion, me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Bon, Era, c'est pas tout mais tu me dois une baston. Toi, moi, et qui veut venir, c'est maintenant dans la salle de duel. Je vais te mettre la patée.

Il me fait un rictus narquois, et s'exclame bien haut et fort :

-Je relève le défi ! Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière !

Dumbledore parait ravi, tiens. Ca change.

-Bien, jeunes gens, je vous demanderais de poser toute arme ou baguette sur la table ici présente, fait Binns en nous montrant la petite table au presque centre de la pièce.

-Si vous pouviez nous invoquer une table plus grande, ce serais pratique, dis-je devant le regard moqueur de mon frère.

Un peu surpris, Binns invoque quand même une table plus grande, d'environ deux mètres sur un. Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Je détache le holster de ma cuisse, le pose. Je soulève mon t-shirt et détache l'étuis de mon poignard, avec le poignard, le pose. Je détache la chaine au bout de laquelle pend une croix remplie de poison mortel, la pose. Je soulève ma jupe –je porte que des boxers, no problem–, et attrape les deux paquets d'aiguilles enduites de poison, les poses. Je mets la main dans mon boxer –on cache ou on peut, hé !– et en sort ma fiole de Brouilletête, la pose.

-Comment tu fais pour qu'on voit rien, sérieux ? fait Alex, un peu étonné –et il en faut beaucoup, croyez-moi–.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, puis regarde Severus, qui a l'air de s'inquiéter un peu. Juste derrière lui, je remarque que Lily semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Je fais un signe de tête à Sev, et il se retourne pour échanger deux-trois mots avec la rousse. Un bruit sourd m'interromps dans le reluquage de mon mec. Je me tourne vers mon frère, et comprends que le bruit sourd vient de sa cape qu'il vient de poser, et qui ébranle la table comme si on avait donné un coup de pied dedans. Il me fait un petit sourire safisfait.

-Kevlar ? Ca te sert vraiment, dans le monde sorcier ? je fais en voyant l'intérieur du tissus.

Il hausse les épaules avec une moue je-m'en-foutiste. A l'intérieur de sa cape, des dizaines de plaque d'acier léger s'aligne. Ca doit peser, et vu les grincements de la table, je dirais qu'elle apprécie pas spécialement, et ça confirme encore plus mon jugement : ce machin pèse une tonne ! Il passe la main dans son dos et en sort une chaine d'acier qui peut t'étouffer sans problèmes si elle s'entoure autour de ton cou. Il remonte les jambes de son pantalon et enlève les huits poignards qui y étaient. Je le vois mener une main vers sa manche, et s'arrêter au dernier moment. On monte tout les deux sur l'estrade, et lorsque Binns lance le signal, on ne bouge toujours pas.

-Euh, le duel a commencé ! répète-t-il.

-On sait, je fais en même temps que mon frère.

On se fixe dans les yeux, et je sais que lorsque je regarderais un quart de secondes à côté, il me sautera dessus, et je ferais pareil dans le cas contraire. On a finit par avoir l'habitude de se foutre des poings en pleine poire, alors ça devrait le faire. Je pense.

-Sins, p'tite chérie, t'as pris quoi ? Deux tailles de soutif ?

-Era, darling, ton cerveau a pris quoi ? Deux tailles de moins ?

Il me fait un sourire flippant et rigole. La foule recule devant les ondes noires qui s'échappent de nous. Le rire de fantôme qui nous secoue doit jouer, aussi, vu qu'ils deviennent tous bleus. Era s'élance vers moi, poing en avant, quand je regarde un court instant Severus. Je me prends le coup en pleine pommette, attrape son bras, lui balaye les jambes, et l'écrase de tout son poids sur l'estrade de bois qui gémit. Il se tourne et se remet sur pieds en m'enfonçant son genou dans le ventre. Je recule sous l'impact, et lui lance un back-kick qui fait craquer sa machoire. Il la remet en place avec un autre craquement, et me fout un coup de poing dans les côtes qui m'envoie valser a quelques mètres. Je remue la bouche et crache du sang.

-T'es devenue meilleure que ce que je pensais, Sins-chérie.

-Ne sous-estime pas ta propre famille, Era-chou, ça pourrait mal se finir…

Je plisse les yeux, et il articule un « Pour moi ? » ironique qui me fait sourire.

J'en ai marre. Faut croire qu'on est sur un pied d'égalité, parce qu'aucun de nous n'est tombé depuis le début de l'heure où on passe notre temps à s'en foutre plein la gueule. C'est comme ça que j'ai du me remettre une épaule en place et qu'il a eut une pommette brisée. Je vous avais dit que ça ferait mal, et putain, c'est le cas. Je vois dans ses yeux que lui aussi veux en finir. On recule, chacun de notre côté, jusqu'au bout de l'estrade. Le silence est palpable, les gens savent aussi que ce sera le dernier. On plisse les yeux en même temps, on s'élance en même temps, on met notre main gauche dans notre manche droite en même temps, et on en sort le même sabre en même temps. On lève nos bras, et quand on passe à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, on abaisse notre arme.

Je nous devine facilement, chacun d'un côté de l'estrade, le sabre tendu devant nous, une jambe tendue derrière et l'autre en soutient de poids. Je me relève et me tourne vers lui, remarque qu'il fait pareil. On se sourit. Je sens une coupure sur ma joue, et rigole en voyant qu'il a la même. Puis, la douleur revient en vagues et je m'évanouis.

Grognements. Tentative d'ouvrage des paupières lourdes comme du plomb : fail. Tentative de bouger des orteils aussi mous que de la bouse de dragon… Fail. Tentative d'ouvrage de bouche : check.

-Putain de bordel des couilles en or de Morgane, je fais en même temps qu'une deuxième voix.

-Era, je salue.

-Sins. Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous ?

-S'tu veux que j'en sache ? T'es comme moi, tu peux pas ouvrir les yeux, alors me demande pas.

-Bon. Regulus, mon canard en sucre rose ?

Un « Ah, bah on dirais qu'ils sont réveillés » ironique nous parviens d'assez loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas et une porte s'ouvre. Je sens un poids s'écraser sur moi, et c'est pas très léger.

-Regulus, vire ton cul, je veux pas crever étouffée sous un lard dans ton genre.

Il ricane et me pince gentiment les côtes. Le choc me fait ouvrir grand les yeux d'un seul coup, et je tombe sur son sourire de renard vicieux. Il fait courir ses doigts froids sur mes côtes et et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il compte mes os en partant du bas, et arrivé sur la troisième, il éclate d'un rire démoniaque en me chatouillant.

-HAHAHA ! HIHIHI HAHAHA ! HA-HA- ARRÊÊÊTE ! HIIIAAHAHAHAHA !

Je me tortille sous lui pour me soustraire de ses mains, mais j'ai du mal à bouger et il en profite. Je commence à avoir des crampes aux joues et j'ai les abdos qui font mal.

-NON ! PITIÉÉÉÉ ! HAHAHA NOOOON HONHONHON ! J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUS ! HAHAHAHAHA !

Il s'écarte et j'en profite pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle doucement. Je suis encore secouée du reste du fou rire que je viens de piquer, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne à force de respirer vite comme je le fais.

-Enfoiré-hé-hé… Putain.

Je remarque enfin les gens (Sev, James, Lily, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow) qui me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. C'est vrai que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a le loisir de me voir exploser de rire comme je viens de le faire. Foutu Regulus, foutue famille ou on est tous sensibles aux chatouilles, foutu Era qui se fout de ma gueule.

-Je vais te tuer, Black. Pas toi, jeunot. Regulus.

Il ricane quand il entends ça, mais quand il le vivra, il rigolera déjà moins. Je suis diabolique.

-Chiottasse, on a dormi combien de temps ? demande poliment mon frère.

-Ah, d'ailleurs, Lily, on n'était pas censé aller à la morgue ou je sais plus quoi ?

Elle acquiesce. Biiien. Era me glisse un clin d'œil et je me lève, en profite aussi pour m'habiller. Pas que j'aime pas rester à moitié à poil devant un bataclan de personne, mais quand même quoi. Jupe noire, débardeur noir, veste noire, blablanoirbla. Si ça peut vous donner une vague idée.J'aime pas vraiment les jupes, mais bon, c'est mieux que les pantalons pas larges sous lesquels on peut rien planquer (comme des armes, par exemple).

-Go go, les amis.

-Mais vous avez pas cours ? fait judicieusement remarquer Regulus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, honnetement ?

Il hausse les épaules devant ma réponse. C'est clair qu'il a rien à dire vu qu'il est une des personne qui a le plus séché de cours à Poudlard ces cinqs dernières générations (faut croire qu'ils séchaient pas avant). On sort de l'infirmerie en douce, parce que si Pomfresh me trouve je suis dans la bouse, et on arrive au passage de la Sorcière Borgne. James ouvre le passage et on s'engouffre dans le couloir étroit. Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, je prends la tête du mini-commando et traverse le village entier jusqu'à un des coins les plus sordides que l'on puisse trouver. C'est même cent fois pire que l'Allée des Embrumes.

-On fout quoi là, exactement ? grelotte Pettigrow.

-Quelle question ! je m'exclame. On va voir à la morgue pour les parents de Lily, bien sûr !

James me regarde et plisse les yeux. Quoi, j'ai un bouton ? Une mouche qui a poussé en trois secondes et qui prends la moitié de mon visage ?

-La morgue… Tu veux dire, _la-bas _?

-Tu le connais ? je demande, étonnée.

Il fronce les sourcils. Bah. J'avance jusqu'à une vieille enseigne qui indique, dans les tons très chauds du noir et du gris poussière « Undertaker ». Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais.

-On est où, en fait ? fait James.

-Donc tu le connais pas.

-Qui ?

Mais qu'il est con. C'est vraiment mon cousin ? Parce que j'en doute fortement, là, voyez-vous. Toujours-est-il qu'on rentre tous dans l'échoppe, plus grande qu'il n'y parait, et un bruit de succion coupe les gens derrière moi qui commençaient à commenter l'ambiance morbide de l'endroit. Dans un coin, sous une cape noire, un homme a la bouche collée contre le cou d'une femme et aspire son sang à grandes goulées. Lily hurle d'horreur et Pettigrow se jette dans les bras de Lupin.

-Des invités… fait l'homme en redressant la tête vers nous.

-Yo, Arzal ! je lance. Et arrête ton cinéma, ils flippent gravement, là.

-Ah, Sins… Pourquoi tu dois toujours le dire ? Hihihi… A moins que tu ne vienne enfin prendre les mesure pour ton _coffin_ ?

-Je compte pas crever, je fais remarquer en m'asseyant sur un cercueil.

Je fais signe aux autres, qui se dispatchent un peu tous dans la pièce, s'asseyant tous sur des cercueils. Le tableau qui en ressort est franchement marrant, puisqu'il sont tous plus ou moins rapprochés de moi. Arzal par dans une pièce à côté, et en revient quelques secondes plus tard avec des vieilles tasses fissurées desquelles s'échappent de la fumée. Il en donne une à tout le monde et s'assoit.

-C'est… Du sang ? demande Black, qui est bizarrement bleu.

-Nan, c'est sa recette spéciale de chocholat rouge. Goute, c'est vachement bon ! je fais en trempant mes lèvres dans le liquide.

J'avale une gorgée et pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Ce mec fait les meilleurs chocolats du monde entier. Je garde ma tasse dans les mains et fais un rapport de la situation à Arzal.

-Mais tu sais, Sins, il me faut une compensation pour que je puisse te donner ces information… Hihihiii…

Je soupire et fait sortir tout le monde, avant de les prévenir de n'entrer sous aucun prétexte. Je leur fais promettre à tous, et leur lance que s'ils ne tiennent pas la promesse, ils passeront un sale quart d'heure. Je re-rentre dans le magasin. Arzal a enlevé sa capuche, et je prends mon temps pour observer son visage : une grande bouche fine au sourire flippant, une longue frange qui lui tombe jusqu'au nez, un peau d'un blanc translucide. L'éclat rouge de ses yeux derrière ses cheveux noirs me fait sourire, et j'enlève ma veste de cuir. J'écarte mes cheveux de mon épaule et il me plaque contre le mur. Sa tête plonge dans mon cou et son nez se colle contre ma peau. Il n'y a aucun bruit, mis à part sa respiration qui me donne des frissons.

Ses lèvres survolent ma carotide, et ses crocs se plantent dedans. Un gémissement m'échappe tandis que mes mains passent dans ses cheveux. Je m'agrippe à lui pour pouvoir tenir debout, et il laisse courir ses mains sur mes hanches. Un autre gémissement s'échappe. Ma respiration devient ératique tandis qu'il aspire quelques gorgées de mon sang. Je commence à avoir chaud, et j'ai les lèvres en feu. Il retire ses crocs et passe sa langue sur les deux trous dans mon cou, qui commencent sûrement à se refermer.

-Merci, Sins.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, si chaudes. Il fait glisser ses mains froides dans mon dos, et se redresse en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il remet sa capuche, moi ma veste, et me me rassois sur le cercueil de tout à l'heure avant de boire un peu de chocolat. Il ouvre la porte, et je fais face à six paires de regards interrogatifs.

-Et donc, que voulez-vous savoir ? demande Arzal.

Lily lui pose quelques questions futiles, du genre « C'est quoi exactement votre travail ? » ou « Qu'est-ce que vous et Sins avait fait, en fait ? ». Je soupire.

-Ce qu'elle veut savoir, c'est si tu as reçu des corps ce mois.

Il rigole, et ça colle parfaitement à l'ambiance morbide de sa boutique. Il se lève, passe derrière le comptoir et cherche dans son registre.

-Les noms ?

-Evans.

Il cherche en faisant glisser son doigt long et fin le long de la page de parchemin. Puis, il s'exclame « Trouvés ! », et apporte son registre. Il s'assois à côté de moi et me montre des photos de corps. Je regarde les visages attentivement, mais c'est dur de vraiment bien distinguer sous la couche de bleus et de croutes qui les recouvrent.

-C'est eux, j'acquiesce.

-Fais voir, fait Lily en se levant.

Je l'arrête d'une main et la pousse gentiment pour qu'elle retourne s'asseoir.

-Tu ne veux pas voir, crois-moi.

-A ce point ? fait-elle en tentant un sourire vague, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-J'ai vu pire, mais ça pourrait te causer un choc dont l'effet serait irréversible, et c'est bien une des dernières choses qu'on voudrait. Nous tous.

Elle se tourne vers les garçons, qui acquiescent en un geste réconfortant. Je remarque que Severus a pris les photos et qu'ils les examine en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ouais, c'est eux, souffle-t-il.

Arzal récupère le dossier et le remet sur l'étagère. Il nous fait signe de sortir. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il n'aime pas vraiment montrer ses photos. C'est une chance qu'il trouve que mon sang est de bonne qualité.

Tiens, ça me fait penser, James et Severus ne se sont pas battus une seule fois.

Serait-ce le début d'un miracle ?


End file.
